What do i do?
by McSwarek-lover-123
Summary: This is a story of how i feel season 5 should be! There will be no time jump. It will start right where season 4 ends! This is my first fic in a while so go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fic in a long time and I'm kinda rusty at this! I know this chapter is short but if i get enough people who like it and would like a chance to see where it goes i will definitely continue and of course make the chapters a lot longer! So here ya have it! Enjoy!

Oh and my disclaimer.. sadly i don't own rookie blue or anything with this story other then my mistakes.. happy reading!

It had been 4 hours since she had left his room. 4 hours since she had heard him flat line before they revived him and had made her leave to take him up into surgery. Still no word. That can not be good she thought, 4 hours was a long time to not hear anything from the doctor. Since she left his room she had come back out to sit with her friends because she knew that now she needed them just as much as they needed her. She couldn't believe the events that led up to this very moment. She couldn't help but feel a slight pang of anger toward Marlo because had she just been honest to start with none of this would have happened, but at the same time had she stepped up and confronted Frank when she wanted to she could say the same thing.

Everything was going well with her, she was having a great time with Nick. It was turning into a very easy and open relationship. One she had always wanted with Sam but could never have because of his lack of communication. Then to come back from UC and see how easy it was for him to be with someone else, someone who wasn't her, it made her realize that maybe it was never meant to be with them. So she did what any normal woman would do, she moved on. It was great something she never expected to like with him, but with them it just seemed to work. She'll admit it was kind of awkward at first but after the first few times of taking it more than friends she actually started to really like him and thought that they can definitely go past the friend zone into something so much more. That was until Sam had let her in just a little bit into his head and told her that he only wanted her to be happy above all else and that she was happy with him and that's why he had to leave. Now here she was apologizing to the guy she thought she could see a future with because she didn't know if she could go back to the one she tried so hard to have one with. dammit why did he have to do that to her, right when she's happy he goes and does this to her. Making her now second guess everything that she thought she already knew. She knew that she still had a lot to think about but that would have to wait until she was able to see how he was. She was still lost in thought when Nick tapped her on the shoulder. When she looked up she saw the doctor walking towards them, a very serious and non readable face in toe.


	2. Chapter 2

Airtight so here is the next chapter! As promised it is longer. Thank you for all the reviews! They really made me want to get this next chapter out! This is definitely going to be a Sam and Andy story however Nick and Marlo do made appearances! Don't worry though it will end with Sam and Andy though! Well again let me know what you think about this chapter. It may be a tad out of context for the characters but i feel it's something that should definitely happen next season!

Disclaimer: sadly i don't own rookie blue.. the only thing that i do own is just my stories and the mistakes! Enjoy though!

****************************Sam&Andy************** ***************

Once the doctor came to where they were sitting everyone immediately stood up, ready for whatever the doctor was about to throw their way. Andy was in a haze, she heard the doctor talking but she really couldn't understand what he was saying. It wasn't until she saw all the relieved looks on her friends faces that she even realized that the doctor had given them good news. All she could think about at that moment is that she had to see him, no scratch that, she NEEDED to see him. She needed to see for herself that he really was going to be ok. She finally looked up when she heard someone calling her name. Once she saw who it was all she wanted was to be anywhere else but right there in that hospital waiting room. There was Marlo running down the hall yelling out her name. Why she was yelling for Andy no one will know but now here she was in front of her. She could tell she had been crying and she had a look of pure fear etched on her face. After about a moment of silence it was Marlo who finally broke the silence.

" Andy, please tell me that he's going to be ok. I can't handle it if Sam doesn't pull through so please, please tell me he's ok."

Andy just looked at her and rolled her eyes. Finally after what seemed like forever she finally spoke up to answer a heart broken Marlo.

" Yes Marlo, Sam is going to pull through, however I have no idea why you decided now of all times to finally make your presence known here. We've been here the ENTIRE time. We were here making sure that Sam would be ok. Where were you huh? You're supposed to be his freaking girlfriend! Wow some girlfriend you are!"

Andy could feel every set of eyes on her, they were burning into her skull. She knew that she should just sit down and not say another word but hell she's on a roll right now so why stop. Andy looked at Marlo and took a deep breath and continued,

" besides, if you had just come clean about everything in the beginning none and I mean NONE of this would have happened! The worst thing that I ever did was actually believe you could handle the job with your condition! I knew I never should have agreed to keep your secret from anyone especially Sam. He is the one person who deserved to know."

Andy was now in tears she was so angry right now that she couldn't stop shaking. Marlo had just about had enough. She looked at Andy and just about lost it on her.

" How dare you speak to me in that way! I am STILL your superior officer and I demand respect!"

Andy scoffed and rolled her eyes, this just enticed Marlo to continue with her rant.

" I may have not done things by the book but I did get a child molester off the street!"

Andy had enough of her trying to justify her actions, she couldn't help the next thing that came out of her mouth even as harsh as it sounded.

" Yeah Marlo that you did, but only after getting an innocent man killed! Oh wait but not before he went all psycho on our division shooting two officers and kidnapping another one! Then after he's in the station, that's when you realize that you had the WRONG brother! God Marlo had you just been on your damn medication instead of trying to have real feelings of love for Sam things might have turned up different! It's too late for that though so I guess we'll never know huh?!"

That was all Marlo needed to hear, Andy had just verbalized everything that was running through her head, everything that she was too afraid to admit too because she knew it was the truth. She turned to the crowd that was looking on to the two officers watch them have their heated conversation. She softly spoke up, tears now running down her face.

" you're right Andy, and for that I'm sorry to not only you and Sam, but I'm sorry to everyone! Don't worry I've been suspended until further notice. Please tell Sam that I'm sorry! I've got to go. Have a great night and I really am sorry that I caused all of this."

With that Marlo ran out of the hospital. Once she was gone all sets of eye's went over towards Andy. She could now feel the heated stares on her. All she could do is just look up with a sad and hurt look on her face. It wasn't til a moment later that she saw Traci get up and walk over to her and wrap her up in a hug. After a few minutes Traci stepped back and looked at Andy, a sad smile on her face as she finally spoke.

" Hey Andy, I know that you're going through a lot right now but dude that was a little harsh don't you think? She loved Sam and she knows what she did was awful. She didn't need to have everything she knows she did wrong thrown back into her face!"

Andy looked at Traci and nodded. She knew that what she said was not what needed to be addressed right now, but she couldn't help it. She was so overwhelmed with emotion that she just forgot to turn her filter on from her brain to her mouth.

" you're right Traci. I never should've said that, at least not right now anyway. I'm just so on edge with everything that's happened! I know there is a lot more That needs to be said not just to her but to a lot of other people. I just don't think I can handle anymore talking right now."

Traci just nodded and gave her a hug. When she pulled back she looked at Andy and said,

" you need to rest" Andy went to protest but Traci held up her hand to silence her.

" before you protest I'm going to go talk to the nurse to see if they have moved Sam into his room yet and if so to see if you can go back and sleep on the couch."

Andy nodded and gave a quick smile to Traci. She really was glad to have such a great friend like her there during this time. Now all she needed was for Sam to wake up so that way they could all start cleaning up this mess that their lives have turned in to.


End file.
